


Na půli cesty

by IlianPistalkova



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Humor, Ninth Doctor Era, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianPistalkova/pseuds/IlianPistalkova
Summary: Devátý Doktor se svými společníky Rose Tylerovou a kapitánem Jackem Harknessem chtějí pauzu od všech šílených dobrodružství, ale vesmír s nimi má jako obvykle jiné plány. Místo do kavárny je TARDIS neplánovaně přenese na místo, které se nazývá prostě a jednoduše Střed. Doktor očekává ledacos, ale rozhodně ne to, že najde uprostřed celého časoprostoru benzínku.Povídka vyhrála první místo v soutěži Rassilonův brk pořádané týmem Whoconu. (Já vím, publikuji to brzo :D)





	Na půli cesty

„Takže,“ začal Jack a zavřel za sebou modře natřené dveře TARDIS. „Kam poletíme dál?“

„Co takhle pro jednou ubrat trochu toho adrenalinu? Neměl tohle být náhodou oddychový výlet na vědeckou základnu na měsíc Jupitera?“ zeptala se Rose a podívala se na Doktora, který něco kutil na řídící konzoli. Zvedl hlavu a zachytil její pohled: „Co se na mě tak díváš? Je to snad moje chyba, že na nás ten profesor zaútočil?“

„To ne, jenom jsi mu tvrdě zkritizoval jeho celoživotní práci a v podstatě ho nazval idiotem,“ zareagoval pohotově Jack.

„Měl trochu horkou hlavu,“ zabručel Doktor.

„Jo, protože mu doslova hořela!“

„Tak dobře vy dva!“ prohlásil Doktor a utnul všechny další potencionální stížnosti. „Chcete klid? Co říkáte na návštěvu kavárny asi světelný rok od Pluta s čerstvým mlékem z malého měsíce hned za rohem?“

„Vesmírné krávy?“ zasmála se nevěřícně Rose. „Chceš mi říct, že to vážně existuje?“

„No, téhle galaxii se říká mléčná, ne?“ Přesunul ruku na řídicí páku a podíval se na své dva společníky. „Připraveni?“ Když oba bezpečně držící zábradlí přikývli, Doktor za páku zatáhl. Ozvaly se známé skřípavé zvuky a TARDIS se dematerializovala.

„Proč mám takový pocit, že se něco pokazí?“ zakřičela Rose, aby ji bylo slyšet i přes okolní hluk.

„Nezakřikni to!“ varoval jí Doktor.

V té chvíli se TARDIS přestala třást a světla v místnosti zhasla.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se do nastalého ticha nejistě Rose.

„Zakřikla jsi to. Jacku?“

„Jsem v pořádku. Přistáli jsme?“ 

„Vypadá to tak.“ Doktor zmáčkl pár tlačítek na panelu a světla se znovu rozběhla. „Divné. TARDIS nemá žádná poškození ani to nevypadá, že by nás sem něco přitáhlo.“

„Kam přesně znamená to „sem“?“ chtěla vědět Rose a spolu s Doktorem se podívala na Jacka, který studoval jednu z obrazovek.

„Do středu,“ řekl po chvíli.

„Do středu čeho?“ zamračil se Doktor a přešel k obrazovce.

„Ničeho,“ pokrčil rameny kapitán. „Prostě do středu.“

„Není tady ani čas,“ bručel Doktor a nepřestával očima skenovat monitor. „Co to má znamenat „v půli“?“

„Možná jsme ve středu vesmíru,“ ozvala se Rose.

Doktor si pohrdavě odfrkl. „Nic takového neexistuje.“

„Tak co myslíš, že je venku?“ položil Jack otázku, která se všem honila hlavou.

„Nemám ponětí. Obrazovka je úplně černá, i když podle údajů funguje.“ Přešel ke dveřím a bezstarostně se zazubil. „Ale v čem by pak byla ta legrace, že?“

Všichni tři vykročili z TARDIS, rozhlédli se kolem a ztuhli. Ať už bylo to, co Doktor očekával cokoliv – a on si uměl představit pěknou řádku šílených věcí – rozhodně to nebyla zářící reklama „Nejlepší pokrmy ve vesmíru! Speciality miliard a jedné kultury!“, která se vznášela ve vzduchu pár kroků před ním. Za ní se nacházela jakási… budova? Nedokázal to přesně určit. Každopádně ale blikala a svítila všemi existujícími i neexistujícími barvami. Všechno kolem bylo barevné, křiklavé, jako by to nejen žádalo o vaší pozornost, ale doslova vám ji vyrvávalo z mozku. Zkrátka, pokud by byly bolesti hlavy mimozemská stvoření, tohle by byla jejich domovská planeta.

Ty samé myšlenky se pravděpodobně honily v hlavě i Rose, když se nejistě zeptala: „Doktore, co to je?“

„Tohle? Řekl bych, že reklama na jídlo v nějakém místním podniku.“

„Ty víš, co myslím,“ odsekla a zamávala rukama kolem sebe. „Tohle místo! Kde to jsme?“

„V tomhle pátrání jsem se zatím moc neposunul,“ zabručel Doktor nespokojeně. Něco na tomhle místě nebylo v pořádku. Nejdřív nesmyslné údaje v TARDIS a jakmile udělá krok ven první, co na něj vyskočí, je reklama? Nehledě na to, že o něčem podobném ve svém už tak nepřiměřeně dlouhém životě neslyšel ani jednou a tohle místo vypadalo, jako že stojí alespoň za zmínku.

„Znáte ten pocit,“ ozval se poprvé od výstupu Jack. „Když si říkáte „víc než jednoho panáka si dát nemůžu“ a další den se probudíte v cizí posteli na neznámé planetě v jiné galaxii, jste stíhaní za velezradu a nemáte nejmenší ponětí, co se vlastně děje?“

Když na něj oba společníci upřeli tázavé pohledy, pokrčil rameny. „Tak nějak se právě teď cítím.“

„Co takhle, kdybychom nechali toho zírání a vyrazili na malý průzkum?“ navrhla Rose a aniž by čekala na odpověď, vydala se směrem k zářící budově. Doktor s kapitánem ji následovali.  
Reklama, kterou viděli u TARDIS rozhodně nebyla jediná. Ukázalo se, že tohle místo bylo přímo přecpané cedulemi inzerujícími všechno od již zmíněného jídla přes odvoz na kteroukoliv známou planetu, až k prodeji všemožných i nemožných končetin, o jejichž původu Doktor raději nepřemýšlel.

Také zjistili, že tu rozhodně nejsou sami. Cestou objevili něco jako vesmírné parkoviště s opravdu velkým množstvím kosmických lodí a zahlédli i pár podivných tvorů. Druhů a ras tu bylo opravdu hodně, z nichž některé Doktor znal, ale většinu v životě neviděl.

Jakmile se přiblížili k nepřiměřeně blikající budově, jež byla podle všeho středem celé téhle šílenosti, přiřítil se k nim muž, který se na tomto místě zjevně narodil. Byl přinejmenším stejně výstřední jako všechno, co tu zatím viděli. Nosil fialovozelený pruhovaný oblek a cylindr, nad rudým knírkem mu jiskřili žluté oči a mezi nimi se klenul nepřirozeně špičatý nos. V ruce držel krátkou hůlku s kulatou rukojetí.

„Vítejte, cestovatelé, vítejte!“ zahlaholil. „Dovolte mi přivítat vás na Centrálu!“

„Jak víte, že jsme…“ začal zmateně Jack, ale podivín mu se smíchem skočil do řeči. „Cestovatelé? Můj milý hochu, všichni tady jsou cestovatelé! Jak jinak by se sem dostali?“

„Kde přesně jsme?“ položil otázku Doktor. „A teď nemyslím jméno planety, měsíce, nebo čehokoliv, co tohle místo vlastně je, chci vědět-“ Dál se nedostal, jelikož byl stejně jako Jack hrubě přerušen.

„Ach, předpokládám, že to už vám řekla vaše loď. My totiž, pánové a dámo jsme doopravdy ve středu. Ve středu vesmíru!“ Muž se na všechny kolem zářivě usmál a odhalil dokonale bílé zuby.

„Nic takového ne-“

„Neexistuje?“ opáčil neznámý a teď už pěkně nakvašeného Doktora znovu uťal. „To už tvrdilo hodně lidí a stejně jako vy měli a zároveň neměli pravdu. Abyste totiž věděl, my se teď nenacházíme pouze ve středu celého vesmíru, my se nacházíme ve středu samotného časoprostoru! Ať už jste cestovali kamkoli, tohle je střed vaší výpravy. Zde jsme doslova na půli cesty k jakémukoli místu na celém světě!“

„Ale… to nedává žádný smysl,“ ozvala se Rose ve snaze pochopit náhlý příval nepochopitelných informací. Všichni se k ní otočili. „Teda myslím, jak může být jedno místo uprostřed všech cest. Když jdu třeba do supermarketu pro mléko, vsadím se, že cestou nepřekročím střed vesmíru.“

„To je-“ začal znovu podivín, ale tentokrát byl k jeho překvapení přerušen on.

„Představ si, že střed každé cesty vykonané v historii je nějak propojen s tímhle místem.“

„Dobře,“ přikývla Rose.

„Tak takhle to vůbec nefunguje,“ řekl Doktor a zbořil tím slabé konstrukce pochopení, které se pomalu začínaly budovat v Rosině mysli. „Musíš o tom přestat přemýšlet jako o fyzickém místu, které se někde nachází. V podstatě totiž je a zároveň není v polovině každé cesty, prakticky ve vesmíru neexistuje, ale zároveň…“ Když viděl Rosin výraz měnící se ze zmateného na lehce vyděšený a velmi zmatený zarazil se. „Anebo se můžeš držet té původní teorie.“

„Ale jak jsme se sem dostali?“ položil otázku Jack. „Proč teď, proč jsme na tohle místo ještě-“

„To je excelentní otázka!“ zvolal pestrobarevně oblečený muž, který, jak se zdálo, se zase vrátil ke svému živlu po neočekávaném přerušení od Doktora. „Bohužel odpověď nikdo nezná. Každý, kdo se tu zatím objevil, nemá ani ponětí proč. No ale možná na to přijdete vy, jestli máte tak chytrou hlavu, jak to vypadá!“ prohlásil směrem k podmračenému Doktorovi a klepl ho po hlavě hůlkou.

„A teď mi dovolte, abych vás tu trochu provedl!“ Nečekal na souhlas a svižným krokem se vydal rovnou k blikající budově. Trojčlenná skupinka ho s trochu menším elánem následovala. Po bližším prozkoumání se ukázalo, že stavení, ke kterému se blížili, bliká, jelikož je pokryto dalšími miliony svítících reklam. Nejvíce pozornosti ale přitahovala obrovská brána, u které stála fronta všemožných vesmírných plavidel. Byl tu dokonce jeden létající talíř a kolem pobíhající pracovníci se právě snažili udržet všechnu boloňskou omáčku uvnitř a zároveň neshodit lžíci.

„Takže, co je tohle za místo?“ zeptal se Doktor, když se mu podařilo odtrhnout oči od oběda velikosti letadla. „Kromě toho, že je to střed vesmíru.“

„Ach, jsem moc rád, že se ptáte! Tohle, přátelé, je místo, kde se můžete na své cestě, ať už je jakákoliv, občerstvit, nabrat síly a zároveň sehnat všechno, co zrovna potřebujete! V půlce vaší výpravy je právě tak čas na to, abyste to udělali!“

„Tak počkat!“ zarazil ho Jack, který měl právě problém věřit vlastním uším. „Tvrdíte, že uprostřed časoprostoru je mezidimenzionální benzínka?“

„Myslím, že z vašeho pohledu by se to tak vyjádřit dalo.“  
„Ale jak?“ zeptala se Rose, jejíž umění nedivit se, kterému se učila od té doby, co poprvé vkročila do TARDIS, právě prodělávalo velmi těžkou zkoušku.

Muž se zatvářil potěšeně. „Víte, byl jsem jeden z prvních lidí, co se sem dostali. Tehdy tady ještě nebylo nic, jenom pustina, ale postupně jsme spolu s jinými ztroskotanými lidmi opravili naše lodě a všichni odletěli. Mně se ale po nějaké době povedlo vrátit, neptejte se jak. Důležité ale bylo, že se mi povedla sestrojit dvě propojená zařízení, jedno pro tuto zemi a druhé do mé lodi, která se díky mezidimenzionálním vlnám dokázala najít. A to znamenalo, že jsem se mohl vrátit, kdy jsem chtěl a s čím jsem chtěl. Tak se mi podařilo přestavit tohle místo na to, co je to teď!“

A v tu chvíli Doktorovi došlo, co tu bylo celou dobu špatně. Místa, co existují mimo vesmír, to znal. Ale tohle bylo něco jiného. S podezřením se otočil na podivínského samozvaného majitele téhle benzínky. „Vybudovat něco takového muselo zabrat hodně času. Jak jste to stihl, když pořád vypadáte tak-“

„Dobře?“ muž se zazubil.

„Chtěl jsem říct zachovale,“ odtušil Doktor suše, ale zmíněný ho ignoroval.

„To je právě ta další skvělá věc! Když jste tady chvilku, tak si toho ani nevšimnete, ale pokud tu žijete jako já, brzy vám to dojde. On tu totiž neplyne čas!“

Doktor si pro sebe přikývl a Rose vedle něj vykulila oči tak, že se Jack divil, jak to že už dávno nevypadly.

Podivín se zasmál nad jejím zmatením a energicky zamával hůlkou kolem sebe. „Je to jen otázka perspektivy! Dá se říct, že jsem tady byl vždycky nebo třeba jen pět minut. Tohle místo tady může být od počátku věků a zároveň neexistovat! To ale není to podstatné!“

Jack povytáhl obočí. „A co je to podstatné?“

„Peníze!“ Zdálo se, že mužův úsměv už nemůže být širší, ale při tom jednom slově pravděpodobně překonal nějaký mezihvězdný rekord. „Čas jsou peníze! Čas a lidé. A tohle místo má všeho dostatek! Dalo by se říct, že nekonečno! Nekonečné množství peněz po celou věčnost!“

Doktorův výraz byl naprosto neproniknutelný, ale pokud by ho právě teď viděl některý z jeho nepřátel, okamžitě by zanechal plánované invaze, sbalil kufry a odfrčel do jiné galaxie. Pokud by měl štěstí. „Věčnost je dost dlouhá doba. Jste si jistý, že vás to nezačne nudit?“

„Nudit?! Abyste věděl, příteli, peníze vás tak snadno neomrzí!“ Jeho proslov tentokrát přerušilo pípání přístroje ne nepodobného hodinkám, který měl přidělaný k ruce. Všem okolo věnoval zářivý úsměv, zkušeného obchodníka. „Teď už mne ale, prosím, omluvte, naléhavé záležitosti si žádají mou pozornost!“ A s těmito slovy odhopkal zpátky směrem, kterým předtím přiběhl.

„Vsadím se, že šel plavat do svého trezoru s penězi jako Kačer Skrblík,“ zasmála se Rose. Když viděla Doktorův výraz, začala vysvětlovat. „Víš, to je taková dětská-“

„Rose, je mi přes devět set let, vím, kdo je Kačer Skrblík.“

„Tak fajn.“ Nastalo rozpačité ticho, při němž Rose s Jackem čekali, jestli se Doktor k nastalé situaci sám vyjádří. Nakonec, když už bylo jasné, že ten moment nenastane, se Rose rozhodla mlčení prolomit. „Doktore? Děje se něco?“

„Rád bych věděl, co nás sem vlastně přivedlo. Jsem si jistý, že nikdo, kdo sem zatím přistál, tu nebyl omylem a už rozhodně ne náhodou.“

„No, já si myslím, že nám TARDIS prostě chtěla dát pauzu,“ prohlásil Jack s úsměvem. „Ten chlap přece říkal, že tohle má být místo, kde máte nabrat síly,“ vysvětlil poté, co na něj Doktor a Rose upřeli nechápavé pohledy. „A my jsme předtím mluvili o tom, jak by bylo super zkusit pro změnu něco neadrenalinového.“

„To dává smysl,“ přikývla Rose. „Ne, Doktore?“

Doktor chvíli neodpovídal. Pak ale jeho výraz začal pomalu přecházet z nechápavě podmračeného k potěšenému a koutky úst se mu zvedly do úsměvu. „No samozřejmě! Vždyť to je úplně jasné!“ Ukázal prstem na Jacka. „Měl jsi pravdu! Opravdu to není tak složité!“

„No vidíš, měl jsem- Ne, počkej, Doktore, co jsi tím myslel?!“ Poslední větu vykřikl, protože Doktor na nic nečekal a rozběhl se pryč, až za ním kožená bunda vlála. Kapitán s Rose ho pohotově následovali a pokoušeli se vymyslet, co mu pro svatou Gallifrey zase proběhlo tou obrovskou hlavou Pána času.

Doktor oběhl blikající budovu a na chvíli se rozhlédl po volném prostranství. Jeho cíl byl jeden z těch těžko přehlédnutelných, a proto brzy objevil pruhovaný cylindr čouhající za skupinkou mimozemšťanů s protaženými tlamami a špičatými zuby. Doktor k nim přešel a vytáhl podivínského majitele tohoto ještě podivnějšího místa přímo před sebe. Ten se zdál nanejvýš překvapen skutečností, že on není jedinou osobou v časoprostoru, která na lidi takhle vyskakuje ze zálohy. Doktor mu ale nedal moc času nad tím popřemýšlet.

„Odpovíte mi, prosím, na jeden dotaz?“

Majitel nejistě přikývl. Na obličeji měl jasně napsáno, že v příštích vteřinách neočekává nic menšího než smrt nebo ještě hůře – exekuci celého majetku.

„Přemýšlel jste už o vystavení nějakých reklam i mimo tohle místo? Něco, co by nalákalo zákazníky?“

Strach ve tváři mu popraskal jako ledovec při jarním tání, který osvítí slunce úlevy. „Víte, vlastně už jsem o tom uvažoval. Náš vědecký tým na tom pracuje, ale bude to ještě hodně…“  
Dál už ho Doktor neposlouchal a místo toho se s úsměvem otočil na Jacka a Rose, kterým se ho právě podařilo dohnat. Mávnul rukou, aby ho následovali a vydal se zpátky na cestu k TARDIS.

„Co se stalo?“ chtěl vědět Jack, zatímco se snažil popadnout ztracený dech.

„Záhada vyřešena,“ zazubil se Doktor. „Jen jsem si musel něco ověřit.“

„Tak o co tedy šlo?“ zeptala se Rose.

„Jack měl pravdu. V tom, že nás sem vzala TARDIS. Co jsem ale nevěděl, bylo to, jak o tomhle místě věděla. Nikde o něm není ani zmínka, nenachází se na mapě, vždyť sotva existuje ve vesmíru!“

Během řeči se pomalu došli ke zmiňované modré budce. Doktor vytáhl klíč a odemkl, aniž by přerušil vysvětlování.  
„Jediná věc, co šíří informace o tomhle místě, je Centrál sám. A tam mi to došlo. Tohle místo je doslova přecpané reklamami, tak proč nevyslat nějakou ven?“

S těmi slovy zmáčkl jedno z mnoha tlačítek na řídícím panelu a jedna z obrazovek se rozsvítila. Vzkaz na ní hlásal: „CHYBÍ VÁM ZÁSOBY ČI SOUČÁSTKY NEBO SI PROSTĚ CHCETE ODPOČINOUT? CENTRÁL JE TO SPRÁVNÉ MÍSTO PRO VÁS! SEŽEŇTE, CO POTŘEBUJETE BEZ ZTRÁTY VAŠEHO DRAHOCENÉHO ČASU!“

„Tohle je příchozí zpráva, kterou jsme obdrželi těsně před tím, než jsme přistáli. Je to signál, který dovede zachytit každá jednoduchá loď. To je to, co dovedlo TARDIS na Centrál.“

„Ale to nedává smysl!“ odporovala Rose. „Ten majitel nám sám řekl, že neví, jak jsme se tam dostali!“

„Ne počkat, myslím, že to chápu,“ zarazil ji Jack. „Tohle místo existuje mimo čas, ne? Takže pokud ty reklamy vynalezly v jejich budoucnosti, je možné, že by se zároveň objevovali teď?“

Doktor souhlasně přikývl. „A nejenom teď. I dávno předtím. Tohle je ten důvod, proč se tam někdo vůbec dostal!“  
Rose se zatvářila mírně zmateně. Už si na to stačila zvyknout.   
„Takže oni se tam vlastně poslali sami, dřív než věděli, že to místo existuje?“

„Tak nějak.“

„Není to náhodou něco jako paradox?“ zajímal se Jack.

Doktor bezstarostně pokrčil rameny. „Možná z části. Ale řekl bych, že pro místo, které existuje jen napůl, je tohle ten nejmenší problém.“

„Jak se odtud dostaneme?“

„Vypadá to, že všechny přístroje fungují normálně. Pravděpodobně je jen na chvíli vypnula dávka nereálna, kterým je tohle místo doslova prosáklé. Takže, pokud souhlasíte, můžeme letět.“

A jelikož všichni souhlasili, Doktor zatáhl za páku a TARDIS se se známým skřípěním a hučením dala znovu po krátké pauze do pohybu. A hučení tentokrát nepřestalo, dokud za stejných zvuků opět nepřistáli.

„A jsme na konci,“ prohlásil spokojeně Doktor. Všechny přístroje běžely normálně a nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že k nějakému zdržení vůbec došlo. Ačkoliv, zdržení je relativní pojem, pokud máte stroj času a přicházíte z místa, kde něco jako zdržení ani neexistuje.

„Tak šup všichni ven! Čeká nás čaj, káva a limonáda a to ostatní, co tu mají!“

„Doktore!“ zarazila se Rose přímo přede dveřmi. „Pokud existuje střed časoprostoru, existuje někde i jeho konec?“  
Doktor se ušklíbl. „To bych musel nejdřív vidět, abych tomu věřil.“

„Napadlo mě, že jestli je uprostřed vesmíru benzínka, proč by na jeho konci nemohla být třeba restaurace?“

Doktor se upřímně zasmál a společně s Rose vykročil z TARDIS. „Rose Tylerová, přiznávám se, že nevím. Ale přísahám, že jestli někdy na něco podobného narazím, zajdeme tam spolu na večeři!“


End file.
